1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder mounted support device to hold a camera or a camcorder. Specifically, the present invention relates to a lightweight, shoulder mounted device for supporting a camera or a camcorder on an operator's shoulder and body providing stability with minimal manual support and is suitable for use with film or video cameras.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major challenges faced in filming moving objects or activities with varied speed, for example, while skiing, is stabilizing the camera, even though many modern video cameras have built-in electronic image stabilizing circuitry. While these circuits are helpful in reducing the minor fluctuations of camera movement they cannot distinguish between purposeful movement of the camera and accidental movement as a result of operator fatigue. Moreover the frequent use of long lenses and digital zoom capabilities of cameras requires the physical stabilization of the camera in order to minimize the camera's movement which otherwise would result in image shifts several times that of the camera movement.
Various solutions are available to assist with this problem, for example, tripods, monopods, and different types of frame assemblies. Tripods can stabilize the camera movement but restrict portability. Frame assemblies for mounting cameras on the human body for stabilization are typically not designed for the size, weight and ergonomics of the small, palm-sized handheld digital cameras of today.
Older video cameras by example, while larger and heavier, had the advantage of a design, which required them to be rested on the operator's shoulders. The viewfinder of these cameras was positioned outboard of the camera body and toward the operator thereby placing it in a natural position in front of the operator's eye. The overall weight of the camera was borne on the operator's shoulder with the center of gravity of the camera being placed on the point of the operators shoulder.
With the advent of smaller “palm-sized” handheld camcorders, the viewfinder is typically placed on the centerline of the camcorder and all of the camcorder's weight is borne on the operators' arm in front of his body. During prolonged filming, the ergonomics of the camcorder design lead to operator fatigue and camera instability, thereby reducing the quality of the recorded images as the camera shakes and shudders as a result.
An example of a frame assembly for supporting a camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,025 and 6,056,449 issued to Hart. The assembly is comprised of a rigid frame having a front and a rear portion with a pair of shoulder rests constructed to rest on the shoulders of the wearer. This type of device has the disadvantage of being bulky, cumbersome and heavy, defeating the ergonomics and the performance of the small handheld cameras or camcorders.